


A Quiet Night In the King's Mansion

by 10day



Series: Modern Vamily [1]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi, Vampire Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10day/pseuds/10day
Summary: Jessica Hamby, the child of the King of Louisiana, happens to enjoy vlogging every now and then. This time she sets on showing her audience what is a nightly gathering like in the King's mansion. Some fluff, some drama, and mostly Sookie yelling and Pam rolling her eyes.This is a series of oneshots set in the Modern Vamily universe.





	1. Smile for the Camera!

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the finale, Bill lives. The love trio has an arrangement only privy to them.  
> Sookie now works at Fangtasia as a fronthouse manager (Pam's old job), and parttimes as a telepath for the King.  
> Bill is basically a single working dad, and the king of louisiana, who is quite good at his job. He kept some of his Billith power (being stronger and more sun-resistant), but no longer god-like. Because I liked it when he was on even ground with Eric.  
> Eric is the CEO of New Blood and king of Fangtasia. He has grown more understanding from the hep-v scare and thus agree to partake in the trio arrangement.  
> Pam and Tara are together and their lesbian love is strong.  
> Jason is with Violet, who never went rouge and instead the incident was defused by Jason, who got there in time. Also 'cause I like her.  
> Jessica is forever a teenager, slightly worse now that she is the princess, Hoyt got his memories back with Sookie's help but has forgiven the whole Jason Jessica thing. 
> 
> This is a series of oneshots set in the same universe.

-5:45pm-

"Hello! Those of you out there, you are with me, once again, the one and only Jessica Hamby. We are now in Bill's mansion, aka the King's. For today's vlog, I think I'm just going to give you a quick tour around and show you how an usual evening is like in here. And - hold on a second guys. Brb. "

"Brb? What are you, 25 years old?" Tara snickered from the corner of the room.

"What do you want? I am trying to vlog here." With a heavy eye-roll, Jessica turned the massive office chair around and scolded at the bored-looking vampire. They had had become somewhat close since the whole debacle of hep-v and surviving through the facility together. They weren't girlfriends by any means, with Bill's authority and Tara's relationship with Pam and her friendship with Sookie, things were not always stress-free in the freaky circle of theirs.

"Well, stop vlogging then. Pam is asking for you."

"Why? I'm not working at Fangtasia tonight, I get the day off. Besides, I'm at my own house!"

"You sure are,  _princess._ And I didn't ask. All I know is that you better get your ass over there soon or you will definitely be at your house...for the rest of your eternity. After what you have done in the club, let's just say daddy Bill might not be so keen on letting those 'accidents' slide as- and... there she goes." Tara smirked as Jessica ran out.  

"Tara? You in the house? I'm making gran's pie and I could really use a hand?" Yelled Sookie from the kitchen downstair. Tara sighed and murmured, "Why is there a functioning kitchen in a vampire King's mansion I'll never know...and why anyone is cooking in that kitchen, at that. OKAY I'M COMING!"

-6:00pm-

"Okay I'm back guys. Sorry for the wait, Pam just needed my help to contact this dude for Eric's new closet collection. No spoilers, but I can tell you that, he will be rocking the royalty's look much better than Bill is now." Jessica mused, "Maybe I should also get Bill a new closet, one that is more befitting for the King of Louisiana, and not a King of the golf club." But then Eric is technically also the King of a club, Jessica thought to herself, and giggled at the thought of both vampires playing mini-golf in Fangtasia. "Ok let's go on the tour that I promised y'all to." She grabbed the camera. "Let's hope everyone is clothed this time."

-6:10pm-

"Alright guys, we are now next door to the study, this is King Bill's office, this is where all the...um, stuff, magic, royal affairs, or whatever Bill deems important, happen. Oh there he is, come say hi, Bill!" Jessica went around the room and sat the camera on Bill's desk.

The King of Louisiana stopped short of typing and waved at the camera indulgently.

"So whatcha doing, Bill?" Jessica sat on his lap, slapping him lightly for the fake-grunts.

"Good evening to you too, Jessica. I am just trying to sort through some unfortunate incidents of the week with our lawyers . How is your evening going?" Bill stroked her red hair and asked. Jessica tried and failed to pretend that she didn't like the petting.

"Oh you know, the usual, picking out outfits for a thousand-year-old big bad vamp with his progeny, vlogging and texting with Hoyt, who is coming over later to pick me up by the way. Can I stay over at his tonight?"

"That sounds like a relaxing night. Do pass my regard to the young man for me, would you? On that note, I trust that your schooling matters are going well then?"

Jessica paused the video and turned to her maker. At his request (command), she had been receiving online tutorials for weeks now, in order to prepare for the SATs, which is due to happen in three months. Bill was unusually persistent for her to receive a proper education, much to her annoyance.

"Bill, I am quite literally going to live forever, I don't understand why I need to take the SATs, or even apply to college, for that matter!"

"We've discussed this, Jessica. It is of utmost importance for me, and for your future, that you get at least one diploma, preferably in business or law, before you go on to wander the world for, as you have aptly put it, forever." Bill said calmly. "No young vampires can find a proper first job to accumulate their assets without a diploma now. Do you really want to be a waitress forever?"

"Okay first of all, I am offended on behalf of Sookie, who, by the way, _is your girlfriend and a waitress._ Second of all, I have all the time in the world to do that, besides, it isn't like I had planned to go to college anyway, before the whole immortal thing." Jessica said, irritated at the prospect of having to once again face her peers.

"From my understanding, it seemed that it was because your then-family could not afford the tuition to a good college. Things have changed now. If there is one place I would splurge my title as the King, then it would be making sure that my progeny gets a proper education." Bill turned his laptop screen on and clicked a file despite her groans, "This here, is a list of colleges that offer excellent vampire-friendly courses, recommended by your tutor for your upcoming applications. Have a look at them, you may discuss this with Hoyt, and get back to me before your exam. But until I see a list of schools of your choice, you may _not not_ stay anywhere else but your home."

"Fine, but just so you know, you are  _not_ _not_ a boring maker tonight." Jessica slid down his lap and turned her camera back on again. "Toodles,  _old man._ Gosh it's like being stuck with a grandparent sometimes. Why didn't the 60s change you*!"

"You'll thank me one day!" Bill shouted at her direction. After he made sure that she was gone, he started to Google 'teenage vampires college application essays'. He was not planning on spinning the Vampire King's card too much, but after Jessica's tutor's elaborate stories on competitive Asian makers in painting their progeny's essays with diversity and discrimination, he was rethinking the whole thing.

*1960s- The time of hippie culture in America.

-7:00pm-

"And this is Sookie, who is somehow making dinner for a house of vampires." Jessica shoved the camera near the big casserole on the counter. "Sookie, you do realize that there are literally only, at max, three humans, eating right?" Granted, Hoyt and Jason were big guys, but every time the blonde waitress cooked, it seemed like an army of college footballers were passing through.

"Please don't get your camera on our dinner Jess, and yes, I am aware, but i figure the day guards can just have whatever is leftover instead." Sookie shrugged and started setting the table. "Poor guys always have to survive on energy bars."

"Funny you should say that. I always assume the day guards were just bunch of robots that patrol around the mansion like Roombas, and survive solely on their blind loyalty to the King...and doses of sunlight." Tara said, closing the fridge.

"Sookie insists on having these 'dinners' that force us to actually sit 'round a table" Jessica explained to the camera, "I don't mind them, but the whole no-bloodbags-allowed-only-actual-bags-of-blood-allowed rule is kinda killing the mood."

"Jessica, I wouldn't like to dine with humans who take bites from actual pigs on the dinner table either, it is just simple table manners." Sookie rolled her eyes and left the room.

"She is now going to call Eric and force him to show up. Also probably Jason and Violet." Jessica spoke to the camera, "There exists a whole new can of worms that I just cannot open for at least a decade."

"You mean the time you fucked Jason and Violet found out and almost fucked you?" Pam asked, sashaying into the room.

"Well, yeah, or the time where she almost had half a mind to torture me to my true death before Jason talked her out of it."

"She did give you a nasty burn on the arm, though." Pam reminded her.

"I guess I kind of deserved it after kicking her in the boob...just when Jason finally managed to calm her down." Jessica said thoughtfully.


	2. Behind the Curtains Things Were Alright

-8:00pm-

"- and that was the last empty room in the house. Jeez, Bill really needs to recruit more staff members in the court, or just have more friends. Anyways, I heard Sookie calling, that's it for tonight, see ya next time folks!" Jessica waved at the camera and uploaded it.

"I will give you 100 bucks if you tell Sookie that I broke my toe landing and therefore cannot be at dinner." Eric drawled, leaning against the kitchen counter, while sipping a bottle of definitely-not-new-blood like the douchey CEO that he was.

"Oh hey Eric, sure. And then Sookie will have my ass, and then yours for such a terrible excuse. Maybe Bill could offer his help?" Jessica smiled innocently at Hoyt who just came in with a famished looking Jason.

"Yes, Eric. I would be glad to help, what say you, some silver on the thigh?" Bill asked.

"Perhaps next time." Eric replied darkly. Jessica stifled the urge to giggle. Even though she wasn't clear on the trio's exact arrangement, one thing she was sure, there was no Bill and Eric in the whole Bill/Sookie/Eric love story. At best, they tended to ignore each other, at worst, they were back to being like two grumpy lions circling their territory (a.k.a. Sookie).

"I have silver in my purse." Violet offered, she was seated with Jason, who had his arm around her shoulder like the big goof that he was.

"No one is silvering anyone tonight, thank you very much." Sookie came in with a servant, who put a plate of food and some bloodbags on the diner table. "Let's just have a seat first and wait for Tara and Pam."

"We were the first ones here, Sookie," Pam entered the room, "I am almost offended if I hadn't looked so fabulous for this dinner party. You really should take me out to more places." She told Tara, who huffed and said, "Honey, if I take you to more places, we would run out of places to bury all the new bodies."

"Tara!" Sookie cut her off, horrified. "I'm kidding! Sook. Jeez." Tara rolled her eyes, ignoring the knowing looks from Jessica and Eric.

"Well this is all lovely and all, but I'm starving mad." Jason complained. Everyone started taking their share. There were exchanges of murmurs and sounds of plates and bottles clicking.

"I would like to start off by thanking Bill and Sookie for hosting. And Jason and I have an announcement to make."Violet raised her bottle, with her heavy accent and deadpan. Everybody (Hoyt and Sookie and Jessica, everyone else just looked bored) froze. Sookie grabbed Bill's knee under the table and squeezed hard. "I see you went and got a manicure today." Bill whispered. "Shut up," Sookie whispered back.  
Hoyt quickly exchanged a startled look with Jessica. And Jason, who, as usual, had a proud puppy look while being petted on the head by Violet. Eric just sighed out of sheer boredom and went back to his blackberry.

"Jason has just been promoted to an official deputy, and we are moving in together." Violet announced.

"Oh! That is such wonderful news Jason." Sookie said with huge relief.

"Good for ya man! Where you planning to move in at?" Hoyt raised his beer and asked.

"Violet's place, where else?" Jason seemed genuinely confused. Violet smiled behind her sips. The humans and Jessica just went quiet and said nothing, remembering Violet's creepy castle of horror.

"One day I need you to use your King power to find out if Jason has been glamoured one too many times by Violet." Sookie whispered to Bill after the meal, when the couple was out on the porch.

"Jason told me he has on the glamour-resistant contacts at night always." Bill whispered back, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Violet really cares for him, she wouldn't have put Jason's name under the castle too if she hadn't." "Shewhat?" Sookie half-screamed.

"I was under the impression that you were aware of this." Bill said. "Jason certainly is. All the property ownership changes with a human involved have to go through the King."

"I cannot believe my sister-in-law is a sadistic former tribe queen from the middle age, and my brother now owns half of her castle of gore." Sookie stared at him blankly. "And they only met in prison six months ago."

"I mean, on the bright side, this is not too quick of a progress, it's not like they are adopting a human baby or anything!" Jessica said. Hoyt smiled nervously at Bill's sudden alarmed expression.

"We will talk about this." Bill said to Hoyt, who nodded firmly despite heavy sweats visibly forming on his forehead. 

"Sookie, are you coming back to our place tonight?" Eric asked. He was wrapping Sookie from behind with his arms, and was sniffing her hair, much to Pam's disgust.

"Perhaps? I could really use a nice bubble bath after today, the cooking was exhausting." Sookie pondered. "Bill?"

"We have a bubble bath here too!" Jessica exclaimed before Bill. "Also Sookie, Bill was looking for private chefs for hire for you the whole night."

"Yes we do, thank you Jess." Bill said calmly. "And no I wasn't, but I am more than happy to do that at your request, Sookie."

Eric tapped his fingers impatiently on the table, and Sookie thought for a moment before turning to him. "Don't you have that important conference meeting tomorrow noon with Hong Kong branch?" Eric grunted, and Sookie seemed to take it as an affirmative.

"Then I will see you tomorrow evening at our place." Sookie said firmly. Eric pouted for a second before kissing her. Bill seemed satisfied with Sookie's decision and was now reading A Handbook to Top Colleges.

"You know, I never thought I would be coming to weekly dinners at vampire Bill's place," mused Hoyt, "but I kind of feel like this is working out fine, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Jessica smiled at Eric and Bill sending secret messages to each other through glares, while Sookie happily watched the latest soap opera on Bill's giant plasma TV. Her maker slash the King, was also surreptitiously highlighting the college guidebook.

Tara and Pam were at the corner sofa reading Vogue together while arguing fervently at who was the most iconic cover model. Jason and Violet were out doing God knows what in the wild. And Jessica? Well, she was about to go on a date night with the love of her life, who was grinning silly at her.

"Yeah," She kissed his cheek, "it is all working out."


End file.
